Monster's Diary
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: La perspectiva de Lovino Vargas, un joven italiano que viaja a Ámsterdam con la intención de convertirse en un científico, bajo la tutela del Doctor Van Der Hoeven, quien le enseñara cosas más allá de la lógica, como el volver después de la muerte / quinceavo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


Este nuevo three-shoot es para _"El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes"._ Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Mayo:** HolMano (Holanda y Romano).

 **Leve insinuación:** Spamano (libre interpretación).

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** golpes, algunos abusos menores, y lo peor, desesperanza.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. ¡Espero conocerte algún día!

Pssst…¡A leer!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _12 de junio de 1889, en el tren de París a Ámsterdam._

Mientras el tren está andando, he decidido plasmar en este diario- que Feliciano me dio como regalo por mi gran logro-los sucesos que me han llevado de camino a mi preceptor propio.

Iniciare con mi infancia, nada fácil, pues mi gemelo Feliciano era un prodigio; no había instrumento que no tocará, ni pintura que no fuera hermoso. Lo envidiaba en silencio-maldita sea-, por su capacidad de socializar, algo en lo que siempre fui-y, admitiré, soy-muy torpe. Quise odiarlo, pero siendo él, era imposible. Me resigne a ser una sombra de la familia Vargas. Mis padres llevaban a mi hermano a sus fiestas a presumirlo, mientras yo me quedaba en casa, tirando piedras contra el primer niño o perro que se cruzara por mi ventana.

Ahí yo lo conocí; Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el hijo del hombre que cuidaba los establos. Iba de pie, descalzo, divirtiéndose con otros niños a quienes él invitaba a jugar. Yo había tirado una piedra a un niño cerca de él y miró en mi dirección. Pensé que se vengaría y me la lanzaría de vuelta. Sin embargo, en su lugar, gritó en un horrible italiano, preguntando porque no iba a jugar con ellos. Tanto sus acompañantes como yo quedamos desconcertados, algunos incluso le pidieron que desistiera-mi reputación no era como la de mi gemelo, era lo contrario a la suya-. Recuerdo que fue mi curiosidad lo que me llevó a ir a con el grupo-en el que habían menos que en un principio por mi llegada, supongo-, donde él se presento conmigo. Intente ser como mi padre me decía que tratará a quienes no eran de nuestra clase, aun así, nunca mostró molestia alguna.

Desde ese día, se convirtió en mi seguidor, y yo el que trataba de alejarlo.

No fue hasta que vi que, junto con Feliciano, íbamos andando en caballo, que note que, mientras todos veían al gemelo perfecto andando con maestría al equino, Antonio se puso a mi lado, dándome consejos de cómo no caerme del caballo. Simule no escucharlo, pero hice caso a lo dicho; fue la primera vez que superé a mi hermano en algo. Me sentí orgulloso, sin embargo, después de los cumplidos-hipócritas- de los invitados a ver la demostración de los hijos Vargas, fui a los establos, encontrando a quien me auxilio en la vergüenza.

−No hay de que−él se me había adelantado. Me dio un susto al verme descubierto, fingiendo irritación.

−No sé de qué hablas−le contesté lo más orgulloso posible.

−Lo que menos quería es que pasara vergüenza, Señorito Lovino−era tan sincero que llegó a descolocarme−Sé que no debe ser fácil ser el hermano de un chico con mayores cualidades. Lo digo por experiencia propia; Paulo, el mayor de ambos, me supera en dos años, y ya está comprometido, trabaja en la herrería, parece perfecto…mientras estoy yo aquí−dijo de una manera como si no le importara-o tal vez una vez sí, pero en el presente no-. Suspiró, peinando al equino−Así que lo comprendo, señorito Lovino. Puede contar conmigo, incluso cuando no me necesite.

En ese momento, lo considere mi amigo, el primero.

 _Esa misma tarde, en el tren a Ámsterdam._

Me quedé dormido al poco tiempo de terminar la última línea. Retomaré mi historia, el viaje sigue siendo largo para mí.

Antonio es mayor que yo por un año, por lo que, yo tengo 18 años, y él diecinueve. Con el pasar del tiempo, fue atrayendo las miradas de todas las jóvenes, pero, debo decir, que es tan distraído, que no da con ellas-o al menos es la razón que encuentro por la cual no se haya comprometido-. En el momento que lo conocí, me di cuenta de un defecto que tenía: era analfabeta. Según él, ninguno de su familia leía (o muy bien). Mi segundo éxito fue cuando, luego de unas largas y duras horas, días, semanas, inclusive meses, él y yo teníamos el mismo nivel de lectura y escritura.

Debó decir, que me sentí mucha más satisfecho que al cabalgar. Antonio logró impresionar a gran parte de sus conocidos, parecía que supero a su hermano. Lo malo era lo que escribí antes, el no comprometerse, con muchas candidatas (no es como si yo no tuviera pero igual, todas esas mujeres fueron más por su cara que por el saber leer).

Mi abuelo, a diferencia de mis padres, no me molestaba por el hecho de que mi amigo tuviera más oportunidades que yo. De hecho, me dio un regalo interesante; un libro con temas que ni mi hermano comprendía. Así yo conocí las ciencias.

Medicina, física, se convirtieron en unas pasiones que intentaba compartir con Antonio, sin embargo, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que yo decía. Lo declaraba sin problemas, no me molestaba, porque era algo mío.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, mi abuelo había enviado un telegrama a un amigo para que me aceptara como su estudiante, para desarrollarme mejor en mi área. ¡Sorpresa! Recibió respuesta del hombre, pero diciendo que estaría a cargo de un ex –alumno suyo, que sabía que podía ayudarme.

Aunque no fue lo que yo esperaba, estaba feliz. Mis padres, como siempre, no estaban contentos, claro-porque no era Feliciano-. Pero il mio abuelo si mostró su alegría junto con mi gemelo.

Solo existía un problema en esto: el profesor estaba en Holanda, y no quería moverse de su lugar de estudio- arruinándome el día-, por lo que debía mudarme con él en Ámsterdam.

La despedida debía ser corta, por solo tener tres personas presentes-Feliciano, el abuelo Rómulo y Antonio-pero fue el rato más largo que he sentido. No lloró frente a nadie, sin embargo solté que los extrañaría en medio de mis palabras (e insultos).

Con el tren partiendo, la última vista que tuve de mi hogar, fueron mis dos familiares despidiéndose, y Antonio siguiendo el ferrocarril, hasta que la baranda nos separó.

Ahora, en este incomodo asiento, luego de pasar mi vida en unas cuantas páginas, puedo decir que me siento completamente solo.

 _13 de junio de 1889, Ámsterdam, estudio del Doctor Van Der Hoeven, nueva habitación._

Hace unas dos horas, aproximadamente, llegué a Ámsterdam, siendo recibido por quien sería mi profesor.

Relataré como fue el encuentro: después de bajar del tren y buscar mis pertenencias, trate de dar con él; el telegrama con el que le respondió a mi abuelo, decía que se trataba de un hombre de ojos verdes, de rubios cabellos, con una cicatriz sobre una ceja. Me preguntaba si debía asustarme o mostrar interés por tal detalle. Sin embargo, no pensaba que no ocultaría en el primer momento el miedo que provocaba su presencia. Era alto, me superaba por media cabeza. Quizá fuera por la edad, él tendría unos 28 años. Me sentí avergonzado, aun así, no le importo-o no lo demostró-si le desagrado (su rostro era neutro, no podía distinguir expresión de disconformidad) mi comportamiento.

Me imaginaba que iba a ser raro acompañarlo, resultando el doble de lo imaginado. Por sus acciones deduje pocas cosas, como el que no era una persona social, por irse a través del camino menos concurrido, sin mirar a nadie, esperando que ninguna persona lo reconociera-mi interpretación libre, puede ser erróneo-. Fuimos a pie a su lugar de estudio, una tortura para mis extremidades. No me ideaba que en verdad se aislara de toda la ciudad, puede que por las investigaciones pero…no dejaba de ser inquietante.

Solo habló para decirme las reglas bajo ese techo:

−Deberás obedecer cada cosa que te pida, sin rechistar. No podrás salir sin mi permiso, ni cambiar nada de su lugar, por algo están ahí−los minutos que no había hablado antes, los uso en ese momento para dictarme todo un testamento de normas−…no puedes entrar a mi estudio de investigación sin antes pedir permiso y que yo te responda que sí; no puedes enviar cuantas cartas o telegramas tú quieras, será semanal o mensual el que pongas al tanto a tu familia. Y, principalmente, no puedes decirle a nadie de lo que pase dentro de estas paredes.

−¿Hay un problema con eso?−muy tarde me di cuenta de la osadía que cometí.

Él entrecerró los ojos, analizando-creo-si iba a irme corriendo, respingar o desmayarme. Al darse la vuelta, ninguna de esas opciones ocurrió.

Antes, ingenuamente creí-y eso es mucho viniendo de mí- que me enseñaría o experimentaríamos en conjunto; La realidad es distinta, porque, el Doctor Van Der Hoeven solo buscaba a un ama de llaves, y tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de ser su maestro por necesidad.

Mis ansias de regresar se intensifican cada segundo, en esta habitación llena de libros viejos, añorando mi comodidad en mi casa. De pronto recuerdo cuan emocionados estaban mis seres cercanos, incluyéndome. Por ello, no voy a dejar que mi primera decepción me desmotive en la idea de convertirme en un científico, incluso si debo soportar al-ahora-profesor Van Der Hoeven.

 _20 de junio de 1889, Ámsterdam, mi habitación._

He descubierto algo extraño.

Han pasado varios días desde la última vez que escribí en este diario, y no es para menos, luego de convertirme-para mi desagrado-en un "ama de llaves"; en vez de ayudarme, el Doctor solo ordena que limpie, cocine, entre otras cosas.

Soy de familia de buena posición social, nunca había lavado un plato o limpiado alguna ventana o estantería. Me salieron callos, poco notorios, aun así, los siento dolorosamente.

Cada día empecé a acostumbrarme que en mi despertar, lo primero que pensará fuera _"Odio al Profesor Van Der Hoeven"._ Se supone estaba ahí para aprender más, convertirme en un científico. Y él insiste en que le prepare el desayuno.

Lo detesto.

Mi desprecio llego a un nivel de que solo pensaba en como gritarle todo lo que guardaba dentro, quedando solo en ideas al aire. En medio de eso, me descubrí en el estudio privado del hombre…la ira fue reemplazada por miedo. Por poco y me retiro, de no ser por la curiosidad que me provocaron los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa.

En silencio, revisé algunos bocetos de un cuerpo humano. ¿Acaso el holandés investigaba sobre sus partes? Pasó a otro, encontrando esta vez la forma de un…cerebro. El siguiente cambiaba totalmente del tema biológico, hablaba sobre electricidad.

Intentaba unir los puntos, pero un carraspeo me congelo en mi lugar.

−¿Se le ha perdido algo, joven Lovino?−inquirió. Estaba muy molesto, en sus ojos lo veía.

Murmurando una muy torpe disculpa, que sentí a medias, me retire a mis aposentos, donde me he puesto a escribir de este suceso.

Los dibujos despertaron un deseo de conocer la verdad, que conectaban entre sí. Las horas me confirmaban que ya se convirtió en una necesidad.

Debo volver al estudio privado de Vincent Van Der Hoeven, ver que era lo que hacía el profesor, o no lograré dormir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three-shoot (confirmed)

Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte, y que les dejara ganas de saber más~ Recuerden dejar reviews, o seguir o poner en favoritos~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
